To Stand and Fight
by Cannibal.Pride
Summary: Amidst the ashes of a fallen civilization a hero arises and in the sea of darkness, light flickers free. But no matter how bright or radiant, darkness devours all
**A Hero Arises to stand and fight**

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…

The knight breathe slowly…

 **Facing a foe of immeasurable might**

Clack… clack…

The knight took his steps slowly, basking in the moonlight

Fully armored and fully prepared but not necessarily ready for what is to come

 **A Hero, A champion, a foolish knight**

He looked up at at the once mighty edifice, formerly a beacon for hope and light, now bleak and barren. The once bright sky, now covered with wing of black.

He clenched his fist, igniting his resolve, his will and determination.

He now had passed a point of no return

 **No rhyme or reason other than it is right**

Tired of the sight of others paying for their failure, tired of the needless sacrifices in the name of honor

 **Treading bravely in my land of night**

Red eyes glows in the cover of darkness, hundreds— no, thousands of Grimms… all wary and cautious

Many were the very ones that caused the fall of the kingdom

 **His steps echoes in blackened blight**

Step…

After years of hardships, his feet once again touched the familiar floor.

A faint smile appeared, nostalgic and melancholy.

 **Coming ever closer to my sight**

Growl…

The smile was gone

A line was crossed, and the Grimm took that as invitation

 **But I worry not for he shall fall**

He gripped his sword prepared to unsheathe in a split-second.

There was silence

Until Beowolf pounced.

It was one of the younger ones, foolish, impulsive, and unintelligent

The beast was quickly silenced.

A snarl came

The Alpha glared at him, red eyes filled with malice.

Then he attacked, it was sudden and savage

A swipe, a slash, a bite, all were met with cold, hard steel

It was not long until other followed suit, easily numbering hundred, swarming the courtyard.

 **Were he like the others, just a fool after all**

The alpha will fierce was easily dealt with, beowolves are mere annoyance at this stage.

Had the Grimm not dissipate when killed then a mountain of corpses would have been raised

A howl, a roar, a cry and a growl was all he needed to know that the others finally arrived

Nevermores, Griffins, Ursas, Creeps came, no longer satisfied in spectating

The fight has just begun.

 **Against the tides, against the odds, he charged on unwavering, unyielding**

Slash!

Hack!

Slice!

He worked his way through the hordes of Grimm, creating an entrance to the tower. Beasts were relentless and more cautious that their younger brethren, more intelligent, more experienced in murdering his fellow huntsmen

A glint came from the sky

Red eyes, fiercer, more ferocious glowered at him from above. Eyes that would make any normal man quake in sheer terror

 **But… his eyes, his soul…**

Blue cerulean eyes stared back, no less intense

 **His eyes, so pure, so bright, fills the world with radiant light**

A roar of fury came as chaos descended, literally, crushing his unfortunate kin

A sword, pointed at the winged beast, a challenge and a dare

Dark flames responded to his call, steel met with fire and the knight was unscathed

 **His soul, so strong, devoid of any wrong, chiming a symphony of a peaceful song**

Amongst the lesser Grimm, none dared attacked the prey of the fearsome beast

The knight roared and leaped towards the Dragon

… **Like the others he is not**

A wave of flames came and scorched the knight as he abandoned his shield as jumped all his might

 **The wise and witch had too much faith, ever were they so foolish**

He landed in the beast's back, riding it like a steed much to the winged Grimm's anger

The beast roared and rampaged, eager to dispose of the knight on his back

But the Knight was hard to shake off as he gripped the scales of the beast

 **The steel was cold like the crow, believing they can protect everyone, did they drowned in their hubris**

The beast's black wings unfurled and in an instant the sky darkened

With a mighty roar flew towards the tower, intending to shake off its rider by ramming the building

The knight jumped away from the Dragon and into the tower just before the impact. Ears ringing, he landed safely on top of what remains of the tower.

 **But this one is different, one that is neither foolish nor deluded**

With a loud noise, the Dragon clawed itself on the side of the tower. Eyes glistening in utter rage, he glowered at the offending knight

Opening its unnaturally wide jaws, it let out a mighty roar that sent out a small tremor, rattling the knight

 **Oh… he may not know of how I long**

It was almost in an instant, the sky was showered with a sea of dark flames.

The knight leaped, somersaulted and vaulted his way out of the stream of scorching hot fire.

Seeing the knight easily dodging the flames, the Dragon stopped covering the surroundings with dark flames and instead let out a large ball of concentrated black fire that consumed the tower

 **Time for him to go to where he truly belongs**

The tower creaked as its walls crumbled, unable to handle the intense flames.

The mighty beast let out a shriek as it unceremoniously fell before it used its wing to fly amidst the falling debris

 **And Wicked just knew the perfect crime**

"!"

Time seemed to slow as the winged beast bore witness to the knight who was still alive, leaping off the falling debris, using it as a platform.

The knight readied his sword as he was quickly approaching the Greater Grimm

Black flames pooled inside the beast's gaping jaw but the knight knew it was too late… so did the beast who glared hatefully with its gleaming red eyes as the knight's sword descended upon him

 **To make him crack…**

All shall fall in the end, such is the way of this world

The very earth shook as the great edifice fell. Once a symbol of power, of hope was now a pile of rocks and ruins.

As dust settles, the knight can only look up forlornly in the sky before his gaze fell to his side where a broken tiara rests

 **Make him resign…**

Flickers of red caught his attention, blood red gazes. Dark figures shuffling in the surroundings

He let out a bitter sigh as the beast of Grimm surrounded him, circling him but… never attacking

The knight did not ponder too much about their odd behavior for his wounds are too fatal and he would most likely die, Grimm or not

 **To take their light…**

The knight's eyes drooped slightly as he was finally succumbing to his injuries, resting as the deed was done.

But what the Knight saw next would be forever engraved and etched in his memories…

…a hand reaching out to him and a woman standing amidst the Grimm, a woman with cracked, pale skin and… Grimm red eyes, glistening in the moonlight…

 **…and make it… _MINE!_  
**

* * *

 **I don't know what possessed me to write this as my first RWBY work. Anyways, i just came up with this at night during a time when i was supposed to be asleep and not typing random things in my tablet. But then who cares about my inspiration.**

 **I apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes, english is not my first language, it is, in fact my third. Also, please leave a review if you can**


End file.
